Antitheft devices which attach to an automobile steering wheel have been known heretofore, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 to Johnson. Such antitheft device for attachment to a steering wheel of an automobile includes an elongated body member having a passage way extending along an axis therethrough, an elongated rod member adapted to move in telescopic fashion in the passage way of the body member along the axis, opposed hooks for engaging inside portions of the steering wheel and lock means associated with the body member engaging the rod within the passage way for locking the rod within the passage and stationary with respect to the body member at any of selectable a plurality of positions. While the antitheft device described above is functional, it includes several disadvantages. For example, such device presents pry points wherein a rigid pin or arcuate ruler-like thin objects can be inserted through a gap between the passage and periphery of the rod member to reach a spherical bearing of the lock means and further press it down by overcoming the bias force of a spring member thereon to release it from engaging the rod member in a groove thereof and thereby unlock the device.